Lego X Men Evolution 1/2 A New Story
Brought to by the creater of Lego x men evolution To play term 1 levels go to Cerebro, term 2 danger room, term 3 wolverines room, and for term 4 Cyclops Visor. Level 1: Tame the Beast Story: Cyclops and Iceman go to recruit Beast but Toad has different plans. Characters: Hank Mcoy, Bobby Drake, and Scott Summers Boss: Toad 3 Hearts Characters Unlocked: Bobby Drake, Hank Mcoy, and Scott Summers Characters Avalable to Buy: Tod Talaski and Toad Level 2: Are you an Angel Story: Bobby Drake meets Warren Worthinton the 3rd a billionare with wings while Mastermind creates an alusion in the city. Meanwhile Hank and Scott train. Characters Part 1: Iceman and Angel (Mask) Characters Part 2: Cyclops (Junior) and Beast (Junior) Enemies: Danger Room Bots Bosses: Mastermind 3 Hearrts and Danger Room Laser 1 Heart Characters Unlocked: Iceman, Angel (Mask), Cyclops (Junior), and Beast (Junior) Characters Avalable to Buy: Jason Sryker and Mastermind Level 3: Marvelous Girl Story: Jean Grey a local girl falls in love with Scott but Magneto is in town. Meanwhile Beast and Iceman try out for Gymnastics. Characters Part 1: Jean (Winter), Scott Summers, and Angel (Junior) Characters Part 2: Hank (Gym) and Bobby (Gym) Boss: Magneto 4 Hearts Characters Unlocked: Jean (Winter), Angel (Junior), Hank (Gym), and Bobby (Gym) Level 4: Beware The Blob Story: Blob falls in love with Jean and kidnapes her. Meanwhile Angel and Bobby set up a party. Characters Part 1: Cyclops (Junior) and Beast (Junior) Characters Part 2: Waren Worthinton the 3rd and Bobby Drake Boss: Blob 5 Hearts Characters Unlocked: Waren Worthington the 3rd Characters Avalable to Buy: Fred Dukes and Blob Level 5: A Man Called Colossus Story: Colossus breakes into a bank. Meanwhile Beast tries to prove to Angel It's Brain before Brawn. Characters Part 1: Marvel Girl (Junior), Cyclops (Junior), and Iceman Characters Part 2: Beast (Junior) and Angel (Junior) (VS) Boss: Colossus 5 Hearts Characters Unlocked: Marvel Girl (Junior) Characters Avalable to Buy: Piotr Rasputin and Colossus Level 6: Rouge Hero Story: Marie a mutant is on the run and the older students go after them. Characters: Cyclops (Junior), Beast (Junior), and Marvel Girl (Junior) Boss: Rouge 4 Hearts Characters Avalable to Buy: Marie Darkholme Level 7: Night Of The Sentanals Part 1 Story: Rouge runs off after seeing Scott and Jean almost kiss but is attacked by Sentinals with Beast. Characters: Rouge and Beast (Junior) Boss: Sentenal 10 Hearts Characters Unlocked: Rouge Level 8: Night Of the Sentanals Part 2 Story: The Remaining X Men go after the Sentnals and find Nimrod. Characters: Cyclops (Junior), Marvel Girl (Junior), Angel (Junior), Iceman Enemies: Sentanals Boss: Nimrod 10 Hearts Level 9: Night Of The Sentanals Part 3 Story: Marvel Girl picks up a mask and tells Angel "We Must Defend our Friends". Characters: Marvel Girl (Mask) and Angel (Half Mask) Boss: Bastoin Characters Unlocked: Marvel Girl (Mask) and Angel (Half Mask) Level 10: Night Of The Sentanals Part 4 Story: Marvel Girl and Angel free the rest of the X Men and battle Nimrod. Characters: Cyclops (Junior), Iceman, Marvel Girl (Mask), Beast (Junior), Angel (Half Mask), and Rouge Enemies: Sentanals Boss: Nimrod 10 Hearts. TERM 2 Level 1: Slice and Dice Story: Jean and Scott are teaching the younger mutants when Sabertooth attacks Wolverine. Characters: Marvel Girl, Cyclops, Logan, Multiple, Bolt, and Boom Boom Boss: Sabertooth 5 Hearts Characters Unlocked: Marvel Girl, Cyclops, Logan, Multiple, Bolt, and Boom Boom Level 2: Jubillation Story: Bobby finds out his crush is a mutant but Magneto has brought a friend. Characters: Bobby Drake and Jubillee Boss: Quicksilver 4 Hearts Characters Unlocked: Jubillee Characters Avalable to Buy: Pietro Lensher Level 3: Bolt Or Bust Story: Bolt thinks that Cyclops is in love with Rouge and gets angry. Meanwhile Beast desins a transmitter with Warren. Characters Part 1: Rouge and Cyclops Characters Part 2: Beast (Senior) and Angel (Senior) Boss: Bolt 3 Hearts Characters Unlocked: Beast (Senior) and Warren (Senior) Characters Avalble to Buy: Chritopher Bradley Level 4: Rouge Amotions Story: Rouge can't handle the thought of Jean almost kissing Scott and gives in to her inner evil. Characters: Cyclops, Iceman, Marvel Girl, Beast (Senior), Angel (Senior), and Wolverine Boss: Rouge 7 Hearts Characters Unlocked: Wolverine Characters Avalable to Buy: Dark Rouge Level 5: Beware The Phoniex Story: Jean reveals her second personallatie Phoniex in the end Rouge permantly absorbs Phoniex. Characters: Cyclops (Battle Damage), Beast (Battle Damage), Angel (Senior Battle Damage), and Wolverine. Boss: Phoniex 7 Hearts Characters Unlocked: Cyclops (Battle Damage), Beast (Battle Damage), and Angel (Senior Battle Damage) Level 6: The Rouge Phoniex Story: Rouge (Phoniex) becomes so powerful all X Men must kill her. Characters: Cyclops (Battle Damage), Beast (Battle Damage), Angel (Battle Damage),Wolverine (Battle Damage), Marvel Girl (Battle Damage), Jubillee (Battle Damage), Mutiple (Battle Damage), Boom Boom (Battle Damage) Iceman Enemies: Fire Demons Boss: Ultra Rouge (Phoniex) 11 Hearts Characters Unlocked: Wolverine (Battle Damage), Marvel Girl (Battle Damage), Jubillee(Battle Damage), Mutiple (Battle Damage), and Boom Boom (Battle Damage) Characters Avalble to Buy: Phoniex, and Rouge (Phoniex) Level 7: The Soroe Of Cyclops Story: Sad over the death of Rouge, Cyclops (followed by Angel) quit the team. Characters: Cyclops and Angel Enemies: Rouge (Ghost) Characters Unlocked: Angel Level 8: Marvel Girls Dilema Story: Felling responsible for Rouge, Jean helps develop Hanks Cure. Then Turn Hank into a angry Beast. Characters Part 1: Jean Grey and Mcoy (Coat) Characters Part 2: Marvel Girl and Iceman Boss: Beast 5 Hearts Characters Unlocked: Jean Grey and Mcoy (Coat) Level 9: Phoniex Endsong Story: The Oringinal Team visit Rouge's grave with a surprise. Characters: Cyclops, Iceman, Angel, Marvel Girl, and Beast Enemies: Fire Demons Boss: Ultra Rouge (Phoniex) 5 Hearts Characters Unlocked: Beast Level 10: Day of Dawn Story: Phoniex teleports to the X Men to the Future Where they meet Cable and Hope Summers. Characters: Cable and Hope Summers Enemies: Sentanals Boss: Ultra Rouge (Phoniex) 7 Hearts Characters Unlocked: Cable and Hope Summers Level 11: Rouge Friend Story: Mastermold captures every one exept Cyclops and Rouge the only ones left, in the end Phoniex teleports eveyone home and kisses Cyclops. Characters: Cyclops and Ultra Rouge (Phoniex) Enemies: Sentanals Boss: Mastermold 10 Hearts Characters Unlocked: Ultra Rouge (Phoniex) Please make this a real Saga and go to Dove Canyon Club Vista Carp for Saga purposes Term 3 Level 1: Icyman and Firewomen Story: Iceman and Rouge argue over what is better fire or ice. Characters: Iceman and Ultra Rouge (Phoniex) (VS) Level 2: Thieves Gamit, Rouge Heroes Are Smitten Story: Gambit convinses Rouge to let Phoniex have control again. Characters: Gambit and Ultra Rouge (Phoniex) Enemies: Guards Boss: Cyclops 5 Hearts Characters Unlocked: Gambit Level 3: Phoniex is Hot, Iceman is cool Story: Phoniex goes of to the sun to burn the world. Characters: Cyclops (Space Suit), Jean (Space Suit), Gambit (Space Suit), and Iceman (Space Suit) Enemies: Fire Demons Boss: Ultra Rouge (Phoniex) 12 Hearts Characters Unlocked: Cyclops (Space Suit), Jean (Space Suit), Gambit (Space Suit), and Iceman (Space Suit) Level 4: Oringin Wolfe Story: Wolverine remembers 1942. Characters: Captain America, Bucky, and James Howlett Enemies: Hydra Soldiers Boss: Red Skull 5 Hearts Characters Unlocked: Captain America, Bucky, and James Howlett Characters Avalable to Buy: Hydra Soldier and Red Skull Level 5: Scott Silverfox Story: Cyclops remebers his past. Characters: Scott Summers and Emma Silverfox Boss: Sabertooth 5 Hearts Characters Unlocked: Emma Silverfox Characters Avalable to Buy: Victor Creed and Sabertooth Level 6: X End Song Story: Cyclops puts the new recruits through simulaton X. Characters: Spyke,Cannonball, Wolfsbane, Sunspot, and Magma Enemies: X Men Boss: Mesmero 5 Hearts Level 7: Apocoliptic Phoniex Story: Mesmero revives Phoniex and turns her into a Horseman. Characters: Spyke, Cannonball, Wolfsbane, Sunspot, Magma, Iceman, Beast, Marvel Girl, Gambit (Warrior), Cyclops, and Wolverine (Ultimate) Boss: Phoniex 13 Hearts. Characters Unlocked: Spyke, Cannonball, Sunspot, Wolfsbane, Magma, Gambit (Warrior), and Wolverine (Ultimate) Characters Avalable to Buy: Mesmero and Phoniex (Horsemen) Term 4 Level 1: Recon This Story: All X Men fight for the World. Characters: Spyke, Beast, Wolfsbane, Sunspot, Magma, Iceman, Marvel Girl, Gambit, Colossus, Wolverine (Ultimate), Boom Boom, Multiple, Angel, Professer X, and Cyclops Boss: Apocalpse 15 Hearts Level 2: This Ends Now Story: Wolverine, Rouge, and Cyclops fight to the finish, in the end Xavier talks about the Future. Characters: Wolverine (Ultimate Battle Damage), Cyclops (Battle Damage), Ultra Rouge (Phoniex) Boss: Apocalpse 20 Hearts Characters Unlocked: Wolverine (Ultimate Battle Damage) Characters Avalable to Buy: Apocalpse Bonus Level Story: Kitty Pryd litteraly goes throuh the city. Characters: All Goal: Get 100,000,000,000 Studs Characters Unlocked: Kitty Pryde, Kitty Pryde (Junior), Shadowcat, Banshee, Nightcraler, Mysique, Quicksilver, Wanda Lensher, Scarlet Witch, Scalet Witch (Missprint), Quicksilver (Classic), Eric Lensherr, Lance Alvlers, Avalanche, and Magneto Characters Cyclops: Optic Blast, Cut throught doors, flours, and Debree, Calm down Phoniex. Also as (Battle Damage), (Junior), and (X Factor) Scott Summers:Optic Blast, and Calm down Phoniex. Also as (Battle Damage). Iceman: Ice Blast, Freeze Characters, Ice Bridge, and Super Strenght. Also as (Snowball) Bobby Drake: Ice Blast, Freeze Characters, and Ice Bridge. Also as (Winter), and (Battle Damage). Beast: Gymastics, Computer Hack, Super Strenght. Also as (Future) Beast (Senior): Gymastics, and Computer Hack. Also as (Junior), (Battle Damage), Hank Mcoy, and Mcoy (Coat). Angel: Fly and Super Strength. Also as (Mask), (Junior), (Senior), (Battle Damage), (Half Mask), and Waren Worthington the 3rd Marvel Girl: Telepathic, Levatate, Mind Control, and Use Cerebro. (Junior), (Mask) Jean Grey, Jean (Winter), Jean (Space Suit), (Battle Damage), and Phoniex Rouge: Use Absorb Points. Also as (Marie Darkholm) and (Battle Damage). Dark Rouge: Use Absorb Points, Fly, and Super Strength. Ultra Rouge (Phoniex): Use Fire, Control Fire, Use Absorb Points, Fly, and Super Strength. Also as Rouge (Phoniex) and (Battle Damage) Wolverine: Heal, Slice through Doors, Floor, and Debree, Only hurt by Phoniex. Also as (Logan), (Battle Damage), (James Howlet), (Ultimate), and (Ultimate Battle Damage) Multiple: Duplacate (2nd player plays as Double), and Duplecate Points. Also as Jamie Madrox. Boom Boom: Throw Exsplosives and Boom Points. Also as Tabitha Smith. Spyke: Through Spikes, Spyke Points, and Skateboard. Also as (Battle Damage), Evan Daniels, and (Ultimate). Continuses in Lego X Men Evolution 2: Heroes Of Earth Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images